Robin
by LovisTomatoes
Summary: Summary: Enjolras wants nothing more than to fall in love, get married, and live happily ever after with his one true love. But what happens when an unlucky little robin shows up and changes his world forever? Rated T because future chapters. Swearing/Death/Kissing. Some main characters are OC's. Story's better than the summary, I promise. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables or any of the characters. OCs are Shannageddon's.

POV: Enjolras

Now spare me your harsh words of retribution when reading this, but I am currently in the "pleasure district" of Paris. As a 15 year old boy, almost a man, I do understand that I shouldn't be, but I suppose my righteous morals are somewhat… overruled by the wishes of my close friends. As I walk along behind the small gang, keeping close and attempting to make myself scarce as to not attract any attention from the prostitutes around me, I couldn't help but glance around at the happenings.

Now, I will spare you the tedious details of walking along the small stretch of pavement, which was cracked from years of hard use and in bad need of repair, and skip straight past the event in which all of my comrades were shown away to various hidden spots by their women of choice.

As I sat alone at a wooden bench many prostitutes came and tried to lure me in with their sweet words and, in some cases, attractive appearances, but I refused all of them with a slightly red face. Who else but I would want to keep their virginity for the one they loved? Surely it was unthinkable for one with my morals to come to this part of the city.

I was contemplating my departure when a particularly loud sob came from somewhere to my left. I glanced over to see a man holding a young girl by her curly brown locks. I tensed, waiting for something to happen. He pulled her head up and she gripped her slim midsection tightly. I heard a small and trembling voice emerge from her throat.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur! B-but please! Don't-"

"Save your spittle, wench. You're out on the streets!"

"Please, Monsieur Fremont!" She choked out, hesitation clear in her eyes. "I'm with child!" She said, tears running down her face.

He scoffed and threw her by her hair. She landed on her hands and knees in the filthy road, and curled into a fetal position as I came running for her.

"Please Monsieur! I'll give you anything! Please leave me alone! Have mercy!" she cried, cradling her stomach gently and whimpering. I felt as though my heart was missing. This poor girl! With child and on the streets? How could God be so cruel to one so young such as her?

I knelt and gently placed my hand on her hair.

"I won't hurt you, Mademoiselle, I swear it. Won't you sit up? Here, let me help you."

I gently eased her into a sitting position and she looked at me tensely, ready to cover her face if I were to hit her, though I would not have dared. I felt my heart swell in pity for this girl. She was a mere china doll compared to these other women, so young and beautiful, with eyes as blue as frost on a deep winter's morning, and her brown hair as rich as cocoa.

I swept my eyes over her, taking in her appearance. She was much too scantily clad for this brisk autumn evening's air, especially as she was with child.

"Mademoiselle, are you alright?"

She sat up straighter and wiped her eyes.

"Y-yes Monsieur, I am perfectly fine! You do not need to worry, I'm sorry you had to see that." Her voice was that of a robin, sweet and melodious.

I stood and offered a hand to her, which she took immediately and hoisted herself up. Her scarlet lipstick was smeared and her eye makeup smudged.

"Do you mind if I ask your name?" I asked. Of course I wanted to ask her much more, such as if she would be alright, if she has somewhere to go, but, mind you, I knew I had to be patient.

She smiled kindly, though I could see reluctance in her eyes. "Of course! My name is Adeline. Adeline Foster." She curtsied quickly, her vermillion skirts bouncing ever so slightly. She hastily pulled up her matching corset, which was quite close to falling down off her bosom.

I smiled and, God forbid some person witness and take it the wrong way, kissed her hand in greeting.

"I am Enjolras. It is my pleasure to meet you."

She nodded and sighed, and her voice wavered when she spoke, "Well, Monsieur Enjolras, I thank you for your help and I'm sorry you played witness to that but I must be off!"

I nodded and let go of her hand. "Of course, Mademoiselle. Until we meet again." I bowed as she curtsied and she walked off quickly, I assume to avoid a scene with the other prostitutes whom I paid no notion as I watched her go, gorgeous brown locks flowing behind her.

The poor, beautiful robin.

~~Author's Note~~

This is my first ever Les Mis fanfic so don't judge me too bad ;A; Enjolras is probs really OOC so if someone wants to be my savior and tell me about his personality nobody's going to object! Also Adelaide is an OC and I'll probs shorten it to Adel or Laide or Elaide or something I dunno. This fic's going to be like 50% OC's just a warning. Dedicated to Shannageddon because she's the one telling me to write this trainwreck. Okay that's all, R&R, tell me what I did wrong, thank you!  
P.S. Sorry if some of the adjectives seemed forced in there, I have a problem with that.


	2. Chapter 2: Chartreuse

POV: Adeline

Adeline walked at a brisk pace until she came to an alley. Her pulse increased with her hyper breathing, causing her to sit for a moment to regulate it. As she sat in the cold, dank alley, she began to think aloud.

"I have a place to stay, but the payment will only last another week. I have enough for a week after that but I won't be able to buy food. Oh, oh dear. What's to become of me? What's to become of poor Charlotte if something does happen to me? Where will she go? Who will take care of her?"

Adeline sobbed but covered her mouth. She mustn't be heard crying. No, she thought, she must be tough. For her dear little sister, Charlotte, whom she adored so much, she must stay solid as a rock.

But how hard it was, when every force in the world seemed to be fighting against her! She felt like the world was trying to close in on her, tell her she couldn't do it!

But really, she was merely a weak child with no real experience in things like this; she was born and raised in a fairly high class family, and she was only out on the streets because of the unfortunate accident. Her mother and father… An accident, it was much too recent and painful to recall.

Adeline stood and wiped her teary eyes. Even if she was weak, she could be sturdy, at her very best for Charlotte. As she walked out of the alley she counted the number of tiles she walked on until the opening, a nervous habit she formed when she was little and never really shook.

As she stood in the opening of the alleyway she inhaled deeply and stood up straighter. Strong, she thought, I'll be strong.

"Charlotte! I'm so happy to see you! Big sister Adeline had a rough day today… How was your day?" Adeline smiled down at the small two and three-fourths years old girl. She had just gone to pick the child up from the house of the woman who watched her that day.

"I made friends!" Charlotte chirped and smiled. "Gavroche and Alice!"

Adeline smiled and sat on the rickety old bed they shared in the small room. "That's great!" She looked around as Charlotte hummed and searched for something. The old room was in a building run by a nice old woman. They had a bed, a small table with two chairs, a trunk for belongings, and over by the door was a small fireplace for warming themselves come winter. If, that is, she could manage until winter.

Charlotte pulled out her old doll made of rags and settled it in her arms, and hopped excitedly "Alice is four! Alice is from London. London in England! She says her mommy is taking her back one day!"

Adeline laughed and pulled Charlotte over to the bed so she could brush her long and frizzy dark blonde hair. It was very thick, much like Adeline's own.

"Yes, that sounds fun. Say, one day, maybe even we could visit England! We could go see Alice, hmm?"

Charlotte hopped around with her rag doll dancing in the air around her head. "Yeah! Alice!"

Adeline chuckled and Charlotte continued: "Gavroche is nice. Gavroche gave me his biscuit at lunch today!"

"Oh? Well doesn't he sound like quite the gentleman! How old is Gavroche?"

"Gavroche is three!"

As Charlotte went on about how she couldn't wait to see her new friends Adeline undressed her and got her ready for bed, seeing as it was quite late into the evening.

"Alright now, Charlotte, time to sleep! Come on, you don't want to be tired tomorrow."

Charlotte climbed into the bed next to Adeline and snuggled up close to her side. "G'night, 'Deline."

"G'night, 'Lotte." Ah well, Adeline thought with a yawn, I'll worry tomorrow.

POV: Enjolras

As I was walking along the road I happened to hear someone call my name. Which would excuse my bumping into a lady as I walked backwards.

"Oh, pardon me Cherie, I did not see you- Oh!" As I turned around and got a look at her chartreuse skirt with olive bows and wavy brown hair I picked out exactly who it was before she even turned around and revealed her beautiful face.

I dipped my head in apology as she turned. "My sincerest apologies, Mademoiselle Adeline."

"Ah, Monsieur Enjolras! Fancy meeting you here! It is no problem, don't mind me! Well I must be on my way, goodbye!"

I blinked as she raced through the crowded marketplace away from me, the bag in her hand swinging from side to side as she flounced across the pavement.

"W-wait!" I cried out meekly and held my hand up, only to drop it. She obviously couldn't hear me. Thinking quickly I wove through the crowd with expert precision, almost catching up to her many times. I would've called out and stopped her but… Oh, don't judge me for these particular thoughts and actions, but I wanted to know where a high class lady such as she was in such a hurry to. So I skillfully followed her back to the purlieus, why she was there I hadn't even the slightest clue. Surely someone with such expensive-looking clothing and fine looks would be upper-class, living in a large home?

I watched her gracefully sashay over to a door on the inside of an alley and open it, stepping inside quickly. I contemplated a few ideas in my mind, including staying there and just watching to see if she came back out, but I decided to knock on the door instead.

I took a deep breath and stood straight, balled my hand into a fist, and knocked three polite taps on the door. I swear in that moment, every living thing ceased movement, my own heart dropped like lead down to my stomach and sat there for what seemed an eternity. Finally the door opened slowly.

"Hi! I'm Charlotte!"

My vision dropped to the small child standing in the doorway and snapped straight back up to see Adeline horror-stricken and sitting on a bed in the small room.

Maybe I shouldn't have knocked.

~Author's Note~

Okay hope you liked this installment of "Let's watch Emma make a fool of herself writing Fanfiction"! I'm sick so I have plenty of time believe me. Uh anyways pretty much just filler, next chapter will be better. Probably. I'm probs gonna describe her dress with a different dumb color every chapter so be prepared for that… Fail cliff hanger included! Alice is my OC because Charlotte needed some more friends than just Gavroche! Okay well that's it hope you enjoyed! Rate and review, I really like those! Okay thank you!


End file.
